creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Widward
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jeff the Killer 2015 page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 01:44, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Blogging Hey Widward, I just wanted to take a moment and touch base and expand a bit on what Helel informed you of in your last blog. Creepypasta Wiki is not really a blog site in the same sense as Tumblr or Blogspot etc. While we do welcome users to take advantage of the blog system, the purpose of this community is to write, read, share, promote and review horror stories. The blogs exist more for writers to share their latest stories, to request cetain levels of assistance with writing or to ask general questions that might not fit the forums as well. The Admin blogs are generally used to announce changes to the community, present contests or share any higher level of information that needs to be viewed by the community as a whole. Now, I understand that you're a new user to this site and we do have a lot of rules, so don't take the correction from Helel personally. I don't want you to feel that you aren't welcome to share your thoughts on things within the community. However, there are a few guidelines that I'll break down in a fairly short and direct way. When blogging, ask yourself: 1. Is this Creepypasta or genre related? Not every blog you write has to be specifically about Creepypasta Wiki or even about horror, but it should have some degree of relation to the community. Personal blogs, such as movies and music that you dislike are an example of topics that do not fall into the community. If you wish to share more personal information about yourself to other users, you can build this on your profile page. You can write a biography about yourself, list your favorite pass times, favorite writers, stories... etc etc. However, a community blog is not the place to tell us what your favorite food is or what you wathced on TV last night. 2. Is this something that people would want to know? Blogging about the mundane activities of our lives is certainly not something that will get a lot of interest from the community. Twitter or Facebook are much better options to "micro-blog" out what show you're watching or what funny thing your cat did. Now, if you have some sort of important event in your life, such as getting married, buying a new car or winning the lottery, then by all means, feel free to share. (And share some of that lottery money with me!) 3. Is this spam? Spamming is an internet practice as old as the internet itself. (Which to me isn't that old.) The typical rule is that if you post something once and no one is biting, it's probably not because they didn't see it, it's probably becaue they're not personally interested in discussing it. 4. Is it a conversation starter or a statement? Blogs should be conversations, not statements. Blogging is designed to provoke thought and discussion. Posting something like, "I don't like eggs," is not a conversation starter. Most statement blogging relies on some reader caring enough about you disliking eggs to dig deeper and ask you why. If you want to start a conversational blog, it would look more like: "I don't like eggs because of their smell and texture. However, most people do. Am I the odd one for not liking such a popular food?" I usually go by the "bar stool" rule when it comes to blogging. If I were sitting at a bar drinking a beer and someone sat down next to me and offered to share some conversation, how would I engage them? Would I make a quick statement and wait for them to dig out a reply, or would I open up a topic of potentially shared interest? 5. Are you reading the room? Reading the room is a term describing our ability to determine how people react to the things we say or do. From the reactions and statements on your previous blogs, are users responding with interest or annoyance? Are you aggitating or engaging? Moving on, another important practice with community blogging is to "give back." In this sense, it asks are you engaging with other people on topics that they post? Are you responding to replies and keeping the topics moving forward? As I said before, I'd also advise you to be a bit more positive. The majority of content that you've left on this wiki so far seems to circulate around things that you dislike. I mentioned this to you once before, but I'll say it again. It's okay to be positive sometimes. I know that negativity tends to draw a large reaction from people, which may lead you to believe that negative posts sell, but in reality, unless you're really witty and entertaining (like Dorkpool) or coming up with something really new, it just comes across as the same vitriol that pops up on the internet all the time. Okay, I'm just about done with this advice lecture... I promise. I don't want to see you lose your interest in this community or the Creepypasta genre, nor do I want you to feel that you're not welcomed to post around here. Just try to follow the guidelines above and once in a while it's okay to toss out a personal blog or two, just don't make them too much of a habit. As far as your grammar and writing go, I wanted to ask, is English your first language? I only ask because your spelling and grammar seem similar to someone in the process of learning a new language through practice. Remember, even though blogs aren't held to the same level of QS as stories here, they do have to at least appear complete. If English is your first language, then I would suggest that you perhaps slow down a bit when you're typing and proof read anything before you post it. If you're not sure about the grammar rules, type it in MS Word first and let spell check work its magic, then just copy and paste it here. Anyway, thank you for understanding and reading this monster of a message. If there is anything I can assist you with around here, please feel free to reach out. Best, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 23:16, January 24, 2018 (UTC) Minor Editing Warning I've noticed you have made dozens of rapid, minor edits to your blog comments and I would like to take this time to caution you against this. Please refrain from making dozens of minor corrections few minutes or so as it has the potential to spam the Recent Activity page and instead would very kindly ask that you please instead consolidate your post changes to one set of major changes per edit rather than the scattershot approach those edits have been. Thank you. ClericofMadness (talk) 07:19, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Ban for Socking Widward, In case you weren't informed it is against policy on this Wiki to use multiple accounts, especially when attempting to pose as different people. While I do appreciate your honesty after I brought up the concern, that still does not change the fact that you have violated a clearly stated policy. I have permanently blocked the Nightkinsailor account. If you wish to contest that decision you'll have to contact ClericofMadness or make your case to another admin and the issue can be discussed as a group among site leadership. As of now I am blocking you from editing or posting on Creepypasta Wiki for 2 weeks. This decision comes from the fact that we, both admins and other users, have attempted to welcome you into this community and help you find a voice here. I've personally dedicated time to outlining extensive advice blogs to you. It's been brought to your attention that the continued spamming of comments, blogs, rapid edits and general antagonizing behavior was not in keeping with what we consider a banded community of artists. If you feel that 2 weeks is too long or that my decision in this matter was no fair and consistent, I encourage you to reach out to ClericofMadness or any other admin and voice your concern. If, after the ban period is lifted, you should decide you still wish to be a part of this community, you will be welcomed back and given a fair chance to demonstrate an improved demeanor. If you should choose not to return then I wish you the best of luck with whatever you choose to pursue. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 08:45, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Please, Get Reasonable Widward, your block has scarcely even expired, and yet you are raising a new drama by bashing the Harbinger Experiment... again. It's okay, I can understand to a degree: there are stories on this wiki that even I would like to see burned to ashes. And consider this: as an admin, I could actually do it. I could delete every single bloody story on this wiki and no one could stop me. Any yet I maintain my civility. If you have a beef with a certain story, fine: pledge your case to administration and I promise you that we will consider it. But don't go raising drama. Believe it or not, that too is offence on this wiki (and most others), and can easily get you banned. If you step out of line again, you will be banned for a month. But please... please don't. You could make a good critic. Even right here, on this very wiki. Don't blow it. Sincerely, Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 07:53, March 25, 2018 (UTC)